dufort_famillefandomcom-20200214-history
Angelique Dufort
Angelique Dufort is a placid, insouciant young S-ranked mutant who currently stays in Lacrimoxea. She is labeled as the youngest and the most clement of Dufort siblings, as well as the leader of the mutants—Zero's adoptive daughter. Unlike normal mutants, she appears to be passive towards the consortium—Exousires' members and apparently is not pernicious. However, beneath that eudaemonic nature of hers, is an internecine killing machine in the form of a juvanescent maiden, who jeopardizes all she deems to be an abhoring threat. Physical Characteristics Angelique's full appearance portrays her as a beautiful, dollish child. She is typically petite in frame and possesses more slender build, compared to her slightly more proportional twin (though the difference is hardly distinguishable) and is depicted to be a centimeter shorter than her despite possessing identical countenance. Instead of having the characteristic dark tincture of hair all her siblings share, her hair in contrary is purely painted in quintessential hoariness of snow. The locks are her most prominent feature, they are extended down to her waist while having an ineffable smoothness and emollience in texture. Her opthalmics are empyrean-colored, usually they are described to be 'vacant of emotions' due to her pococurantism, despite being opalescent. Above them, is a number of combed down forelocks tickling her orbs like descending cataract from welkin. These features are what which differ her from both Loxias and Axelle, making her 'the most unidentical' from the triplets. Her lips are thin and pinkishly pale in color, the characteristic tincture of Japanese cherry blossom and her nose is pointed. Her skin is smooth, quintessentially white with baby-like texture, enough to be compared with porcelain. For her mutant form, the tincture of her hair stays in ivory hue, the difference is the length and texture. Her hair is shown to be more wavy and usually split in the middle. Unlike her usual appearance, the length is increasing to the point of surpassing her ankles. Her most prominent feature is a variegated pair of heterochromatic opthalmics; the left one is dyed in golden or violet—while the other is purely cerise or painted in purple. It was revealed that the heterochromatic orbs' colors can be altered in accordance to her wish. A pair of horns can be seen attached on the sides of her cranium, and a pair of skeleton wings sometimes will be spotted on her back. As for attire, her vicissitude of clothing style is hardly fluctuating; almost all of the outfits she adopts are based heavily on lolita, being frilly and ornate in design. If it's not frilly dress, then the alternative choice for her to wear is a simpler dress or skirt. Her headdress also varies, usually fitting the outfit she wears—ranging from bow to bonnet. Normally, an ebony ribbon can be seen circling around a strand of her hair. Sometimes, she is shown agglomerating her argentate locks into a pair of excrescences; basically, it is a signature twintail hairstyle that can be seen the most in her mutant form. For footwears, Angelique has multiple pairs of feminine-looking shoes in different styles within her possession; often adorned in additional features like ribbons, ruffles, laces, beads, etc.. Personality Angelique is depicted as an apathetic, generally lackadaisical young damsel in nature who is placid in term of facial expression. She rarely evinces emotional tinges through her voice nor her mien, simply keeps her expression blank all the time due to vacancy of emotions. Her speech is described to be toneless and mind-numbing, noted to be monotonous despite her normal childish voice. Another notable traits of hers are her laconicism, as she rarely talks much unless it is necessary, and her composed nature which is shown on how calm she is though extempore paroxysm of events emerges out of sudden. Angelique usually appears careless to her surroundings, preferring to observe instead of joining the situation directly. Compared to elder Duforts, Angelique is the passive one of the siblings—being less ferocious. She despises fights, finding them to be a waste of time and thus prefers to take clement, non-aggressive actions by tergiversating any situation which possesses possibility of ending up with her engaging to combat. However, once she gets dragged in one, she's a total danger—being the type who massacres her foes indirectly or slowly, usually after intimidating them to death. This suggests whether she possesses a clandestined sadistic side. Angelique in this situation is also fully emotionless in expression, completely turning into a heartless killing machine and her speech becomes robotic as if there's an abeyance inside her heart. This happens quite often in reality, due to her status as a mutant. Angelique is best at calculating and tactics—in the fact, her intelligence is higher from those around her despite her age to the point one can call her a natural born prodigy. Gifted with a superb calculating abilities, eidetic memory, and analyzing capabilities akin to that of a sleuth, she is an adept at academic grades and this perspicacious trait is enough to be supercilious of. Angelique can predict a thing's movement by relating logical paradigms and observing its pattern easily, which also applies to bullet's trajectory and more trivial details one would find cantankerous, as well as hacking cybernetic systems. Despite being a child prodigy, Angelique can't handle aspects related to the livings, which she finds to be abstruse in pattern. This is the reason why she can't predict living beings like humans, one can even remark that she is extremely terrible at this to the point she can fall to an enemy's trap or gets tricked easily. To put it simply, she is more suitable to handle artificial things like programs rather than humans. Despite this, she depicts a less mature personality once she gets hungry or completely feels relaxed—curious and slightly more childish despite keeping her expression vappous. She's also shown to be clumsy and naive sometimes, often tripping all over and acts innocent. Angelique sometimes refers herself in third-person, but not as often as her sister, and the beginning of her speech is slightly more timid than how one usually speaks (though the continuation is normal). She's also fond of sweets (and animals, for her case) like her sister and although she doesn't evince it, she cares deeply about her siblings; Logan, Loxias, and Axelle. Another notable trait of hers is her voracious nature despite being slim, as shown when she eats a large amount of desserts, proving that her appetite is large for her age. It remains unknown why she never gets fat, though. Power and Ability Power Reversal The user can change any power to its inverse. This can be used to weaken incredibly powerful beings or enhance weaker ones. Applications/Examples * Pyrokinesis to Cryokinesis * Invisibility to Enhanced Visibility * Temporal Rewind to Time Acceleration * Time Reduction to Time Acceleration * Sexual Inducement to Social Repulsion * Precognition to Retrocognition * Flight to Burrowing * Power Bestowal to Power Erasure * Past Manipulation to Future Manipulation * Biological Mimicry to Bionic Physiology * Levitation to Weight Manipulation * Electricity Generation to Electrical Absorption * Paradox Inducement to Order Inducement * Healing to Vitality Absorption * Light Generation to Light Absorption * Light Manipulation to Darkness Manipulation * Chrysopoeia to Gold Mimicry * Occamy to Silver Mimicry * Empathy to Apathy * Enhanced Strength to Decreased Strength * Sound Generation to Sound Absorption * Sound Manipulation to Silence Manipulation * Magnetic Skin to Lateral Repulsion * Fireproof Skin to Coldproof Skin * Power Immunity to Power Over-Exposure * Ice Mimicry to Fire Mimicry * Death Inducement to Resurrection * Force Field Generation to Force Field Absorption * Reality Restoration to Reality Warping * Banishment to Summoning * Creation to Destruction * Beacon Emission to Tracking Evasion * Crushing to Inflation * God Hand to Demonic Arm * Duplication to Disassembly * Size Enhancement to Size Reduction * Anger Inducement to Patience Inducement * Divine Power to Demonic Power * Omnilingualism to Inaudibility * Super Speed to Enhanced Slowness * Affinity to Aversion * Zoolingualism to Plant Communication * Subconscious Manifestation to Dream Imprisonment * Energy Generation to Energy Absorption * Body Immobilization to Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Endurance to Superhuman Tiredness * Shadow Mimicry to Light Mimicry * Sonic Scream to Super Inhale * Hive Mind to Divided Mind * Paralysis Inducement to Jactitation * Pain Suppression to Pain Empowerment * Teleportation to Immobility * Pacifism Inducement to War Inducement * Nonexistence to Omnificence Time Manipulation The user can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. Since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space proportionally. The effects of this relative distortion can vary, such as controlling time of a mere object or person may not affect the space they reside in, but to twist the time-stream of a region of space can cause the area itself to warp. Due to time existing in one space, manipulating it cannot affect another dimension. Applications * Accelerate, slow and/or stop time to others while being able to move freely. * Appearance of Enhanced Reflexes and Enhanced Speed * Flash-Forward * Temporal Looping * Loop the time to gain Infinite Supply. * Temporal Rewind to reverse the effects of recent events * Repair damaged objects. * Resurrect the dead. * Temporal Healing * Temporal Reload * Temporal Restarting * Time Travel * Remote Time Travel * Accelerated Probability * Age Manipulation of both living beings and objects * Move the effects of time elsewhere. * Slow or stop effects of time. * Reduce things to dust. * Time Theft * Event Manipulation * Future Manipulation * Past Manipulation * Parachronal Cognition * Perceive both past and future. * Alternate Future Display * Chrono Vision * Omnichronal PerceptionTemporal Awareness * Perceive the history of objects. * Temporal Cognition * Temporal Duplication * Temporal Erasure * Temporal Matter Selection * Temporal Phase Manipulation * Temporal Protection * Temporal Trapping * Time Attacks * Time Compression * Chronokinetic Constructs * Time Energy Manipulation * Time Portal Creation * Time-Window Alteration * Timestream Shift Techniques * Chronokinetic Combat * Inevitable Event Creation * Temporal Slicing * Time Perception Manipulation * Time Physiology Space-Time Manipulation ''(Combined with Axelle)'' The user is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, also known as the four-dimensional space. Based on the general relativity, "manipulation of space" is synonymous with "manipulation of time", due to space and time exist as a single continuum, so being able to manipulate either one essentially allows the user to distort the other. Applications * Chronolock * Space-Time Distortion * Spatial Manipulation * Subspace Travel * Time Manipulation Techniques * Alternate Timeline Creation * Banishment * Gravitational Singularity Generation * Space-Time Distortion * Space-Time Slicing * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Mimicry * Summoning * Temporal Healing Category:Triplets Category:Dufort